Petit désaccord amoureux
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: Grissom et Sara ont eu un léger différend de version quand ils durent s'expliquer sur l'origine de leur relation amoureuse secrète... One-shot,'A la carte' épisode 2 saison 8.


**Petit désaccord amoureux.**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Qu'est ce que j'adore revoir ma série favorite,surtout les petits moments entre Grissom et Sara.**

**J'ai le loisir de revoir la saison huit en DVD en ce moment et j'ai particulièrement réapprécié de revoir ce petit désaccord de date quand mon couple favori a dû s'expliquer avec Ecklie au sujet du secret de leur relation.**

**Ça méritait bien une petite one shot,juste parce que ça valait le coup de le revoir...**

Sara entra dans le bureau d'Ecklie pour s'expliquer sur la récente révélation de sa relation amoureuse cachée avec Grissom.

_-Bonjour Sara,comment va votre bras? _Demanda Ecklie,semblant ravi de la revoir en bonne santé.

_-ça pourrait aller mieux,_lui répondit-elle,le sourire aux lèvres.

_-Bien. Ça fait plusieurs messages que je laisse à Grissom,savez vous où il peut être?_lui demanda-t-il,visiblement exaspéré.

_-Je ne sais pas,vraiment pas où il est..._lui répondit-elle,toujours souriante.

_-Comment ne pouvez-vous pas le savoir,vous vivez ensemble,je crois?_lui demanda-t-il. _Comme_ _vous le savez,je suis chargé de l'enquête interne vous concernant tous les deux... Vous êtes en infraction du règlement de ce labo. Depuis quand vous entretenez cette relation avec votre superviseur?_ Lui demanda-t-il.

_-Ben,depuis toujours..._lui répondit Sara,sarcastique.

_-Vous plaisantez?Je veux parler de vos rapports intimes,bien sûr... Si je comprends bien,vous avez enfreint le règlement qui interdit toute relation personnelle entre collègues et c'est encore actuellement le cas présent... _reprit Ecklie.

_-Ah oui,ça fait deux ans maintenant,ça a commencé un dimanche,je crois..._répondit Sara,sur le même ton.

Deux ans d'amour caché à tous,voilà comment se résumait la version de Sara.

Evidemment,sans l'intervention du tueur aux maquettes,personne n'en aurait sans doute jamais rien su.

Elle avait dû expliquer à Ecklie comment elle et Grissom en étaient arrivés à s'aimer et à le cacher aux autres membres de la brigade scientifique.

Plus tard,après l'avoir cherché durant des heures,Ecklie parvint à retrouver Grissom dans son bureau.

Il entra sans s'annoncer,très remonté contre lui.

_-Vous m'avez évité toute la journée mais cela suffit maintenant! Je vous cherche depuis des heures! Vous ne pourrez pas agir ainsi indéfiniment,vous êtes sous le coup d'une enquête interne concernant vos relations avec votre subordonnée Sara Sidle..._ (il s'assoit en face de Grissom) _Grissom,j'aurai pu vous aider en tant qu'ami,on aurait pu gérer cela entre nous mais là,j'ai été obligé de faire un rapport... Vous savez,les femmes aiment parler de leur vie sentimentale... _expliqua Ecklie.

Grissom le regarde,l'air de penser ''quel idiot celui-là!''.

_-Conrad,qu'en savez-vous sur la vie des femmes?_lui lança Grissom,amusé.

_-Bon,depuis quand êtes-vous intime avec votre subordonnée?_ Lui demanda Ecklie.

_-neuf ans,ça fait neuf ans que ça dure entre nous..._accepta-t-il alors de répondre.

_-Pfft...Faudrait quand même vous accorder sur les dates!_s'écria Ecklie.

Si Sara accepta volontiers de donner d'amples explications à Ecklie,Grissom n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur sa vie privée.

Une fois l'affaire du jeune fou de karting décapité,Grissom et Sara étaient assis dans leur voiture,ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leurs collègues au club de karting.

Ils discutaient à propos d'eux.

_-Alors tu as vu Ecklie,finalement?_lui demanda-t-elle,souriante.

_-Oui,_lui répondit Grissom,serein.

_-Gil,je passe dans l'équipe de jour..._lui dit-elle.

_-Sara...On en a déjà parlé je crois,je pensait que c'était mieux si c'était moi qui changeais..._lui dit-il, moins souriant.

_-Oui,je sais mais tu ne peux pas te sacrifier,ce ne serait pas juste,ils ont besoin de toi,je pense que ce sera mieux comme ça,je pourrai enfin profiter de la lumière du jour..._lui répondit-elle,toujours souriante.

_-Tu lui as dit quoi au sujet du début de notre relation?_lui demanda-t-il,curieux.

_-Je lui ai répondu deux ans et toi?_

_-Neuf ans._

Sara éclata de rire.

_-Quoi?La conférence?... Tu t'en souviens?_lui demanda-t-elle,surprise.

_-Tu avais une queue de cheval,tu n'arrêtais pas de me poser des questions au sujet de l'anthropologie..._

_-C'était par manque de courage... Je voulais seulement t'inviter à dîner..._lui expliqua-t-elle.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis sur la piste de karting.

Grissom en conduisit un,sous le regard amoureux de sa compagne.

Ce qu'il a voulu dire par neuf ans,c'était qu'il aimait Sara depuis toujours...

**TBC... (pour le GSR!)**


End file.
